


Шах и мат

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори и Мурата встретились еще до начала канона. Мурате нужны были деньги, а Шори просто проходил мимо





	Шах и мат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess, Mates and Check](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440211) by plainbrownbox. 



Шори вздохнул и оглядел перекресток. Его всегда угнетало людское море, которое готовилось перейти улицу, без стеснения вторгаясь в личное пространство каждого. Потом он списал это на очередное скучное и нудное воскресенье: в такие дни его всегда тянуло на философствования.  
Продолжая путь домой, Шори заметил, что на дальнем углу улицу толпится народ. Все заворожено смотрели на что-то, и, движимый любопытством, он ввинтился в толпу и протолкался в первые ряды. И тут он увидел причину столпотворения: шахматную загадку.  
– Подходите, пробуйте! – зазывал всех очкарик в синей рубашке. – Всего три хода – и мат черным! Это легко. И деньги тоже легкие! Если выигрываете, ставка возвращается в удвоенном размере. Но помните, тут действует правило «взялся – ходи»! Если беретесь за фигуру, то должны сразу же сделать ход. Если заявите, что рука соскользнула, то уж извините, но я забираю ставку.  
Подросток сидел по другую сторону шахматной доски, помахивая тяжелым позвякивающим кошельком, в котором наверняка было уже несколько тысяч йен. Очевидно, он и устроил это шоу. Его очки опасно поблескивали, а улыбка была ну очень подозрительной.  
«Кто этот парень? – задумался Шори. – Сбежавший преступник, замаскировавшийся при помощи клея и латекса так, чтобы походить на другого человека? Или у него есть «коллеги», которые обрабатывают ничего не подозревающих зрителей, вытаскивая кошельки из задних карманов их штанов? Или, может, это подающий надежды гроссмейстер, юный гений, который внезапно подумал, что жизнь тускла и беспросветна, и решил позабавить прохожих?»  
Выбор таких сомнительных вариантов, должно быть, обуславливался игрой, в которую всю ночь напролет резался Шори, и все дело в слезливых концовках нового симулятора свиданий… Шори одернул себя и храбро сделал шаг вперед, чтобы получше разглядеть ситуацию на доске. Он твердо намеревался решить комбинацию.  
– О, подходи, подходи, – начал подстрекать подросток Шори, – испытай свои силы. Трудно решать в уме, так что лучше иди сюда, к доске. Заверяю тебя, это легко. Вчера мою комбинацию решил десятилетний ребенок, так что у тебя тоже получится! Делай ставку и пробуй!  
Шори научился играть в шахматы сам, еще в детстве. Отец не умел, так что Шори попросил его купить ему шахматы и пару книжек. Позже он пожалел об этом, когда выяснил, что в семье вообще никто не знает, как в них играть (отец попытался постичь концепцию игры ради самопровозглашенного лозунга «Делаем что угодно, лишь бы это укрепляло узы между отцом и сыном!», но не преуспел). Так что он оттачивал навыки, играя против компьютера. «Я выиграл несколько чемпионатов. Это должно быть проще простого, я стану богаче, не успев и глазом моргнуть».  
Вот так Шори в четыре часа пополудни оказался на тротуаре около автобусной остановки, пытаясь решить шахматную комбинацию. На доске было всего четыре фигуры: оба короля, белый ферзь и белый слон. Черного короля можно было легко загнать в ловушку, особенно учитывая наличие белого ферзя. Ключ к разгадке – последовательность вынужденных ходов. Черный король ходит всего на одну клетку, так что партия будет полностью под контролем белых – пока третий и финальный ход не приведет к шаху и мату.  
Он кожей чувствовал разочарование прошлых претендентов на выигрыш, которые, несомненно, проиграли простому мальчишке. Но шахматные комбинации нелегко решать! Или парень нашел загадку без отгадки?  
Кто-то из зевак уходил, но кто-то и приходил. Несколько попробовали свои силы, но безуспешно. Новые люди подходили поглазеть на игру, а Шори безнадежно снова и снова крутил в голове комбинацию, пока его не осенило. Возможное решение: мат черным в три хода. Он вытащил кошелек и достал две стойеновые монетки и, приготовившись торжествовать победу, положил их на доску.  
Но прежде, чем он успел пошевелить хоть пальцем, парень сказал:  
– Дружище, этого мало. Минимальная ставка – пятьсот йен. Если поставишь пятьсот, можешь выиграть тысячу. Ты выглядишь смышленым, почему бы не поставить тысячу – и выиграть две?  
«Кто бы мне сказал, зачем я вообще играю?» – подумал Шори, но, поскольку взгляды окружающих были прикованы к нему, он не мог сдать назад, так что неохотно вытащил еще три монетки.  
Шори сделал первый ход, и парень передвинул черного короля на соседнюю клетку. Шори сделал второй ход, и тут все пошло прахом. Парень вернул черного короля на прежнее место – ход, которого Шори не предусматривал. Он уже слышал, как его пятьсот йен вылетают в трубу, и после третьего его хода черный король переместился в безопасное место.  
– Уф, я уж подумал, что проиграю, – сказал мальчишка, явно подбадривая остальных на очередную попытку. – Народ, можете тоже попробовать, берите пример с этого юноши. Очень смело с его стороны!  
«Я хочу реванша», – Шори не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как вернуть деньги. Он решил, что уже слишком увлекся игрой, так что было бы нечестно развернуться и уйти. Ему было нужно разгадать загадку, или это будет мучить его на всем пути домой.  
Он порылся в кошельке. Там осталось всего двести пятьдесят йен, и если он их поставит, то или выиграет, или уйдет домой без денег. А ему еще нужно купить билет на автобус, иначе весь завтрашний день проходит пешком.  
– Та-а-ак, похоже, никто не знает ответа, – вновь начал провоцировать зевак парень. – Думайте быстрее, а то темнеет, и мне еще домашку делать. Что, дружище, денег не осталось? Держу пари, у тебя в голове еще есть идейки. Ты в прошлый раз почти выиграл. – И вновь эта подозрительная улыбка и опасный блеск очков. – Может, поставишь на кон свои часы? Если выиграешь, получишь две тысячи йен.  
– Может, я наивен, но уж не настолько! – буркнул Шори.  
– Тогда у тебя еще полчаса, а потом я ухожу. Я приду сюда завтра.  
Время пошло. Шори пришлось срочно придумывать, как получить обратно свои деньги. Он набрался храбрости и обратился к стоящему позади мужчине, который, судя по выражению его лица, ничего не смыслил в шахматах.  
– Я придумал, как поставить шах и мат, – сказал ему Шори. – У меня есть двести пятьдесят йен, и у вас наверняка найдется столько же. Давайте поставим их на кон, а выигрыш поделим пополам. Договорились?  
Может, мужчина разглядел на лице Шори отчаяние, а, может, просто пожалел его, но он вытащил из кармана монетки и протянул их Шори.   
– Удачи, – подбодрил он Шори.  
«Ошибки быть не должно, – сказал тот самому себе, – а то я играю на чужие деньги».  
Он сжал деньги в руке и в очередной раз проиграл комбинацию в уме. Потом обошел парня, чтобы посмотреть на доску с другой стороны.  
Шахматы – удивительная игра. В них больше ста тысяч возможных первых ходов, но перед ним лежал уже конец игры. Всего четыре фигуры.  
– Последние пять минут! Если никто не хочет попробовать, то мне пора.  
Шори красочно представил, что бы сделал с парнем, лишь бы тот заткнулся – его болтовня мешала сконцентрироваться. Он вновь обдумал ходы. Решение было неплохим, но он знал, что сильно рискует. «А что, если я опять что-то упустил?». Парень начал собираться домой, но Шори нужно было еще немного времени.  
– Ты скажешь ответ перед уходом? – спросил он.  
– Конечно, нет, – ответил тот, – но я приду сюда завтра. С новой загадкой. Я не заставляю тебя играть. Если считаешь, что я просто всех дурачу и отгадки не существует, просто не играй.  
Шори внутренне был согласен с его точкой зрения. Мужчина, одолживший ему деньги, подтолкнул его:  
– Давай, предложи ответ, а то мне тоже скоро уходить. Если ошибешься, ничего страшного.  
Ох, как же все давят! Шори огляделся: поблизости не было видно ни одного банкомата, – и задумался, как же он оказался в такой ситуации? Мысленно застонал, подумав о возможности проигрыша. Завтра, когда он придет домой поздно и с мозолями на натруженных ногах, мама наверняка уже будет распинаться о своей бессмертной любви к сыну перед полицейскими.  
Шори положил ставку на доску и сделал нестандартный ход ферзем. Он убрал его подальше от черного короля, ослабляя угрозу, но приготовился к следующему ходу. Парень шагнул черным королем. Шори поставил белого ферзя рядом с белым королем, заставляя черного короля отступить.  
Парень призадумался, покачал головой и сказал:  
– Я был прав. У тебя есть мозги.  
Он приподнял черного короля и поставил обратно на доску, сдаваясь. Кто-то в толпе начал записывать ходы, но все были согласны, что любой ход парня приведет к шаху и мату.  
Тот встал и пожал Шори руку, затем протянул ему тысячу йен.  
– Не ходи тут больше, ладно? А то у меня денег останется еще меньше, чем было изначально, – шутливо пожаловался он.  
Он стал упаковывать старую, надколотую деревянную доску в рюкзак, и толпа начала расходиться. Шори отдал своему партнеру по сделке его пятьсот йен, и тот ушел обрадованный.  
Небо быстро темнело: Шори провел тут почти два часа.  
Он мысленно поздравил себя с хорошо выполненной работой и принялся ждать автобуса. Оглянувшись на юного гроссмейстера перед тем, как сесть в автобус, Шори увидел, как тот идет по другой стороне улицы, подсчитывая деньги в кошельке. И выглядит при этом вполне счастливым, несмотря на то, что последнюю партию он проиграл.


End file.
